


Kids

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: After a visit from Vera, Bridget and Franky discuss what their future holds.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Kids

Bridget was sat across from Vera at her kitchen table, hands cradling a warm cup of tea as she was sat with her elbows on the table. Her friend was sat in a similar position only with one of her hands gently stroking her one-month-old baby’s head as she stirred in her car seat. Bridget would usually get every second Friday off so she and Vera would make plans to catch up over a coffee whilst the former governor was on maternity leave. The women remained engaged in a light conversation whilst Vera multitasked with talking and soothing her daughter back to sleep. Once her attention became focused solely on Grace, Bridget looked on with a small smile before Vera caught her minutes later, letting out a chuckle. Though she knew it wasn’t her place to ask, Vera couldn’t help but enquire as to whether Bridget had any plans for children.

“I can’t believe how big she’s getting.” Bridget noted, taking a sip of her tea.

Vera chuckled again, accepting that her daughter probably wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. She carefully picked her up out of the car seat and cradled Grace in her arms, smiling down at her baby before looking back at Bridget.

“Tell me about it, doesn’t seem that long ago I was taking her home from the hospital.” The women smiled. Vera appreciated having someone to talk to every so often, she’d always considered Bridget to be her closest friend and was grateful that the blonde would not only be there for herself but for her daughter too. Slowly but surely, Vera was building up to having a night away from Grace and she was entrusting Bridget – and Franky for that matter - to be the one to look after her.

Bridget eyed her friend carefully, becoming fully aware that there was something playing on Vera’s mind. “You alright?”

Vera blinked as if surprised by the question, her gaze going from Bridget back to Grace before settling on the other woman across the table.

“This isn’t any of my business but…” Vera stopped, trying to word her query without offending her friend. “Have you ever wanted children of your own?”

To her credit, Bridget appeared unfazed by the question, leaning back in her chair with a closed-lipped smile. Her hands pulling her mug closer to the edge of the table. Vera, on the other hand, immediately felt guilty for even conjuring up the thought. She scrunched her eyes shut briefly, opening them to meet Bridget’s warm gaze.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.”

The blonde shook her head in reassurance. However, just as she opened her mouth to answer Vera’s question, the sound of a key in the door followed by it opening and closing could be heard. Shoes were being pulled off and left to clutter the hallway as a voice rang out. Her partner had evidently finished work early.

“Get ya pants off, Gidge, cause this bitch closed her case!” Franky called out, clearly unaware of the guest in her home.

Bridget bit her lip to contain her laughter whilst Vera flushed with embarrassment, a blush appearing on her face as she pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes, gently rocking Grace in her arms. Bridget could not bask in Vera’s discomfort for long as the two women heard what sounded like clothes being removed and the blonde sat upright. Much to their relief, Franky walked into the kitchen taking her jacket off and wasn’t half naked like Bridget and Vera had thought she might be. However, Franky was distracted by tossing her jacket off on the counter that she failed to notice Vera until the last minute. Her hands came to freeze on the hem of her jumper, mouth dropping in both shock and embarrassment.

“Aw fuck,” she muttered under her breath, moving her hands down to her sides. Green eyes darted between Vera and her girlfriend, smiling cheekily when Vera avoided eye contact. The younger woman tucked her bottom lip between her top teeth.

Sensing the comment that was about to leave her girlfriend’s mouth, Bridget shot her a warning glare. Franky turned her hands up, palms out, with a shrug as if defending herself. The brunette wisely took on her partner’s look and stepped over to her, leaning down to kiss the top of Bridget’s head before looking over at Vera, her arm coming to rest across Bridget’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Veers, didn’t realise you and the gromit were here. At least ya didn’t catch a show, ay?” She winked, enjoying Vera’s flushed look.

The woman across from the couple gave a tight smile and nod. “Franky.” She greeted.

Thankfully, she was saved from further embarrassment by Grace gurgling in her arms. Her attention became focussed back on settling her daughter. Franky squeezed Bridget’s shoulder lightly, the pair sharing a soft smile before Franky looked back at Vera.

“Hey, can I…” The question trailed off as Franky nodded her head down to Grace.

Vera looked up with a teasing smile, giving the paralegal a nod. The taller brunette let out a sigh she didn’t even know she had been holding, stepping around the table to cradle the baby in her arms. Grace looked directly into her eyes as Franky swayed them gently, moving to walk around the kitchen with her, keeping eye contact with the baby as she smiled.

Both Bridget and Vera watched as Franky navigated the room, talking softly and inaudibly to Grace. The blonde watched with awe, smiling at how much of a natural Franky was with her friend’s baby. She’d only ever seen Franky interact with Tess before Grace and the brunette had initially been terrified to be left alone with either of them but, with some words of encouragement from Bridget, Franky became more and more eager to spend time with the two girls. The blonde's thoughts drifted back to Vera’s unanswered question. Of course she had humoured the idea of having her own children… When she was a teen into her early twenties. It’s not that Bridget didn’t want to have children, she had just never found someone that she wanted to share that with. She loved children but she had also grown comfortable as the aunt or in Grace’s case, her godmother, and she had been content with her life without a child.

Even after Franky, Bridget’s mind had not changed much but even after two and a half years together, she and Franky had yet to have this discussion in detail. Sure they’d spoken about it before but it was more of a brief, informal chat than anything else. Franky had never given the impression that she wanted kids, she’d always been very passive to the idea whenever it was brought up but there was never a clear protest either. Taking herself away from these thoughts, the blonde redirected her attention onto her girlfriend, mindfully telling herself that she and Franky need to have a discussion once Vera had gone. However, what Bridget hadn’t realised was that during her musings, Vera had been watching her carefully, almost as if she could sense what Bridget was thinking.

“You staying for dinner, Vera?” Franky looked away from the baby in her arms to the former governor.

Vera blinked in surprise, unsure on whether it was because it was only two-fifteen in the afternoon – much too early for dinner – or that Franky was suggesting that she stay for that long. Despite having found common ground, Vera still didn’t know how to act around the former inmate. Realising that both Franky and Bridget were now staring at her, awaiting an answer, Vera shook her head.

“I can’t, Jake’s coming over tonight to spend time with Grace.”

Franky nodded, accepting the answer, looking back down at the bundle in her arms.

“How’s that going?” Bridget asked, genuinely curious to find out.

Vera bit back a smile, “Some people just continue to surprise you.” She knew it was vague but the brunette wanted to find out where she and Jake stood before opening up about it, grateful that Bridget understood where she was coming from.

In an attempt to change the topic, Bridget turned to Franky. “So, tell us about the case, baby.” The blonde smiled, she knew the case that Franky had been referring to when she came in earlier. Her partner had been working on it for three weeks now but she wasn’t confident that her appeal for her client would be granted and, due to that, Franky had been stressed a little more than usual.

Whilst still soothing Grace, Franky led the conversation, clearly excited and genuinely relieved that she’d won the court over. Every so often, Vera or Bridget would ask a question, which Franky would be more than eager to answer and this is how they spent the next half hour. Engaged in a light yet informative conversation as Vera became fascinated by Franky’s ambition, something she had been aware of in Wentworth but the former governor felt a feeling of pride as she heard Franky talk about her job.

Eventually, the conversation came to a natural close and Vera decided that it was best that she got Grace home for another nap before Jake came over. Bridget and Franky walked her out to her car, Franky holding Grace the entire time before getting her strapped into her car seat in the back of Vera’s car.

“You’re all good, Vera.” Franky smiled.

Vera nodded gratefully from the driving seat, looking at Bridget as she spoke. “Next time we’ll finish that conversation.” Bridget narrowed her eyes playfully as Vera finally closed her door, Franky looking at her girlfriend in confusion.

The couple walked back to their house, Vera had parked across the street as opposed to pulling up in their driveway simply because she didn’t want to steal Franky’s spot. Her choice of parking spot meant that Franky would’ve probably missed out on spotting her car, which resulted in the humiliating event from earlier. As they walked up their short drive, Franky swung her arm around Bridget’s shoulders, pulling her closer to her.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” She asked as they entered their house, removing her arm from Bridget to let her enter first before closing and locking the door behind them.

The blonde had considered working up to asking what had been playing inside her head ever since Vera had planted the seed but decided to just dive right in instead. They made their way into the living room, Bridget turning to face her girlfriend, wanting to gage her reaction.

“Do you want kids?”

She watched Franky carefully, holding her breath as she awaited a response. Franky, on the other hand, just stopped in front of Bridget and barely even flinched at what she had just been asked.

“Ya getting broody on me, Gidget?” Of course she would’ve tried to tease Bridget, it was a typical Franky defence mechanism and Bridget had to force herself not to roll her eyes. She did, however, sigh. Franky’s cheeky smirk dropped from her face at hearing Bridget’s sigh, quickly taking her partner’s hands in her own.

“Hey, I’m sorry, you wanna talk about this then we’ll talk about it.” Franky looked for reassurance that she hadn’t upset Bridget, eyes filled with concern before smiling with relief when Bridget nodded. “Tell me what’s going through your head.”

Bridget took a breath. “I love you, and I love our life but I need to know if children is something that you want. I know you weren’t comfortable being left with kids at first but seeing you with Grace and Tess… Franky, you’re so good with them, more than you even know, and I can’t help but imagine about what a fantastic mum you’ll make.” Blue eyes met green. “But I’ve become content with my life and my decision not to have children and I won’t lie to you, I… Children of my own is not something I can see in my future.” Bridget’s voice cracked on her last sentence, feeling the fear inside her as she considered what this could mean for her relationship with Franky.

Bridget loved Franky. She was in love with Franky and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Franky… But if children was something that the brunette wanted, Bridget didn’t know how much longer they would last before the inevitable happened. She blinked back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked down at Franky’s jumper, unable to look at her properly. Franky smiled softly, squeezing the blonde’s hands before her own came up to cup Bridget’s face. The brunette’s thumbs stroking her cheeks softly.

“Bridget,” Franky tilted her head down to regain eye contact with her lover, waiting until their eyes met before continuing. “I have never wanted anything more than I want you. I need you, Bridget, and I don’t care whether you want a hundred kids or zero because either way, we’d go through it together.”

Bridget was quick to interrupt her, “Franky, I don’t want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. If it’s something that you want, I don’t want to stand in the way of that. Live your-.”

This time it was Franky who interrupted.

“I can promise you that I am more than happy to live my life, our life, as the big sister or the fun auntie. Believe me, the last thing I have ever wanted is a kid to fuck up more than me,” she tried to joke but Bridget could sense the hurt behind her eyes. It broke her heart knowing that Franky truly believed that of herself.

The psychologist shook her head. “Baby, you’re not a fuck up.” Her hands came to rest on Franky’s hips. “You’re beautiful… And you’re sweet… And kind… And smart. I could go on.”

Franky let out a watery laugh before pressing her lips against Bridget’s to prevent her from continuing. It was a short and sweet yet passionate kiss that conveyed nothing but love and honesty. When they pulled away, the couple rested their foreheads together.

“Listen, there’s nothing that I would change about our life together… Apart from the whole prison thing.” The pair laughed at the joke. “I love you and you have nothing to be concerned about. I don’t want kids and neither do you so I guess we’re a perfect match, ay?” Franky’s eyes sparkled, “But I could’ve told ya that before this conversation.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, teasing her lover.

Bridget let out another small laugh. “I love you.” Another chuckle. “God, I’m a mess.” Bridget looked up.

“Nuh, you’re beautiful.” Their eyes met again, Franky’s thumbs going back to stroking Bridget’s cheeks.

The pair just stood there, gazing into the other’s eyes as they shared a look of nothing but love. Bridget felt an entire weight off of her shoulders, grateful that Franky had given her an honest response. She had been absolutely terrified to voice her query to Franky, unsure of what it could have potentially done to their relationship but yet again, they had prevailed and came out stronger together. In that moment, neither woman could believe how blessed they were to have found each other when they did.

“Now how about we get these pants off?” Franky asked cheekily, referring back to when she had come home as her hand came to rest on Bridget's jean-clad bum.

Bridget let out a throaty laugh, pulling the brunette closer to her as Franky navigated her backwards to their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show of the characters.


End file.
